Advances in display technology have presented advertisers with new ways of conveying their message to the public. Now advertisers are able to create and convey their message using displays that not only are able to display detailed color images, but also animated images and even video clips. Not only have the advances in display technology allowed for more detailed and animated displays they have also allowed for increasingly large displays. Most major league stadiums now include a giant video screens for watching replays and displaying advertisements. The color and resolution of these modern displays thus allows advertisers to present their audience with large amounts of information.